Criados pelo destino
by noturna
Summary: Uma menininha, de apenas 5 anos que teve sua vida destruída pelo exército saxão, cresce com o sentimento de vingança. Sua vida se cruzará com a de tristan e você só saberá o fim dessa história acompanhando-a. breve em ingles-help me write in ingles


**Seria legal se você pudesse dar sua opinião sobre a história. Eu pretendo passá-la para o inglês, mas como não sou tão boa... precisava de ajuda, então quem domina o inglês e puder se oferecer para me ajudar, ia ser ótimo.**

**Sobre a história... não vou revelar muita coisa por enquanto, mas é focado no tristan. Como eu gosto muito do Dagonet, eu vou considerar que ele não morreu e não vou matar o lancelot porque não quero descrever o Arthur tendo ataque de pelanca... Outro detalhe muito importante é que a luta que vou descrever da personagem é a mesma luta do tristan com o saxão, então se vocês quiserem ver o video no youtube é legal (só leia também pq tem alguns golpes que eu mudei, para não ferir a personagem mortalmente.)**

**(antes de começar, leia o comentario a cima)**

Capitulo 1

Se você me perguntasse o porquê de as pessoas guerrearem, eu diria que algumas lutam por ideais, outras por suas terras ou pelas terras dos outros, há também aquelas que lutam pelo simples prazer da batalha ou porque são obrigados e há, sem dúvidas, aquelas que lutam por vingança.

No caso da Sarah, a vingança é o que a move. Vingança que ela cultivou pacientemente durante tantos anos e que finalmente ia conseguir. Foram anos de treinamento para chegar a esse dia e nada ia impedi-la de arrancar a cabeça do homem que aterrorizava seus sonhos desde seus cinco anos.

Vamos deixar claro que nossa guerreira não é uma romana que lute por Roma ou pela nova Roma (a de Arthur), nem uma woad que lute pela proteção de suas terras e povo, muito menos uma guerreira de Arthur. Então porque ela estava ali, lado a lado dos diabos azuis, esperando no campo de batalha o comando de Arthur para iniciar o ataque? Digamos que seja compatibilidade de interesses, já que ela estava atrás do líder Saxão.

Como todos os seus momentâneos companheiros de batalha, Sarah estava ansiosa para o início da luta e para parar aqueles malditos tambores. Um sorriso malvado era formado em seu rosto cada vez que ela pensava no que significava para ela matar um Saxão. Era livrar o mundo de um povo violento, principalmente com as mulheres, sem respeito e escrúpulos, sujos como porcos e provavelmente, eliminá-los era um ato divino, apesar de ela estar pouco se importando com a opinião dos Deuses.

Quando a luta começou, as duas frentes inimigas se atacaram. Provavelmente, um iniciante estaria apavorado pelos gritos, os sons de espadas se chocando e as pilhas de corpos se formando no chão que ao longo da luta ia ficando escorregadio pelo sangue derramado. No entanto, nossa guerreira estava acostumada com batalhas, apesar de nunca ter lutado em uma por seus ideais, seu mestre sempre a levava em batalhas para que ela praticasse. Ele dizia: "Não basta ter técnica para matar, se na guerra você perde o foco e não age com inteligência. Sua espada é muito importante Sarah, mas sua mente é a arma mais poderosa".

Sarah tinha movimentos incríveis, era como se ela dançasse, não importava quantos viessem para cima dela, ela sempre os golpeava, sem receber um arranhão. Apesar de toda sua concentração, ela estava ficando impaciente, pois já lutava a um tempo e ainda não tinha se deparado com o líder saxão, temia que alguém roubasse a chance dela mesma o matar. Em quanto lutava, podia ouvir o som emitido por um falcão sobrevoando.

* * *

Tristan tinha outros motivos para voltar e lutar por Arthur, além da amizade. Ele decidiu lutar porque era isso que ele sabia fazer e porque em Sarmatia não lhe restara nada. No fundo, ele temia voltar a Sarmatia, apesar de ter desejado tantas vezes regressar, e descobrir que seu pai estava morto e que não estava mais ligado aquelas terras como antes. Só lhe restava uma coisa, uma morte digna, nas mãos de um oponente à sua altura. Talvez morrendo, ele iria sentir novamente que era livre.

O único inimigo à altura era o líder saxão, e Tristan já tinha o avistado. No entanto, um guerreiro se aproximava para combatê-lo. Um soldado saxão, que fazia a proteção do líder e que usava um escudo e uma espada, se aproximou do guerreiro que deu dois golpes muito bem executados e o eliminou. Ao se aproximar do líder, o guerreiro retirou seu gorro e se revelou uma mulher. Tristan analisou suas roupas, concluindo que não eram dos woads, nem uniforme romano. Seu cabelo era castanho médio, na altura dos ombros e tinha algumas transas. Ela parecia ser uma cabeça mais baixa que o Tristan, que não conseguia ver seu rosto por estar de costas.

* * *

Finalmente ela estava frente a frente com o homem que tanto odiava. Ao ver novamente para aqueles olhos, ela não conseguiu evitar a lembrança da primeira vez que os viu.

"Sarah estava agachada ao lado do pai morto, sacudindo-o e dizendo para que ele levantasse. Ela sentia o calor das casas pegando fogo e ouvia os gritos dos outros aldeões que perdiam a vida. Ela chorava e berrava por ajuda, olhando para os lados com esperança que alguém aparecesse e desfizesse tudo. Só que o único que se aproximou foi um Saxão. Sarah pegou o punhal do pai e o apontou para o homem que se aproximava. O homem não fez nada, apenas encarou-a esperando alguma reação. Ele então envolveu sua mão no pulso que segurava o punhal e a levantou com um puxão. Ele apertava com força e ela tentou se soltar até não agüentar mais e largar o punhal. Ele a pegou pelo pescoço com a outra mão e a levantou até a altura de seus olhos. Sarah tentava fazer com que ele a soltasse através de chutes e arranhões, mas era impossível, ele era imenso e muito mais forte que ela. Fraca, cansada e sem conseguir respirar, ela se rendeu ao inevitável. Ele mandou-a abrir os olhos e encará-lo, como ela não o obedeceu, ele mandou novamente com uma voz que a fez tremer. Ele então deu o sorriso mais malvado que ela já viu na vida e seu hálito provocou náuseas quando ele começou a falar.

-Da próxima vez que levantar uma arma para um homem, tenha certeza que pode derrotá-lo.

Ele a jogou com tremenda brutalidade no chão e a deixou, partindo com os demais saxões."

A medida que Sarah ia se aproximando, ela ia retirando o punhal de sua armadura. Ela o jogou no chão, bem a frente do Saxão. Ele o olhou por uns segundos e depois com um sorriso de deboche voltou a olhar para ela.

-Vejam só, que bela cadelinha você se tornou. Espero que valha a pena matá-la.

Ela se posiciona e eles dão os primeiros golpes com as espadas, se afastando para iniciar o segundo ataque. Eles voltam a lutar e quando ela gira para bloquear um ataque, o saxão puxa uma adaga e a corta no braço. Eles novamente se afastam. Ela já devia imaginar que não seria uma luta justa, tratando-se de um saxão.

* * *

Tristan viu quando ela jogou um punhal no chão e logo depois que o saxão disse algo eles começaram a lutar. Ele ficou impressionado com seu modo de manejar a espada, era muito parecido com o jeito dele. Quando ela girou, ele pode ver seu rosto rapidamente, causando lhe grande surpresa. Em baixo de cada olho, ela tinha uma tatuagem igual à dele, um traço negro, só que as dela eram verticais.

Quando ele a viu sendo ferida pelo saxão, ele se distraiu por um segundo e quase foi golpeado pelo inimigo, mas com apenas dois movimentos de espada ele o matou, partindo para o próximo, no entanto mantendo um olho atento a luta da guerreira.

A dor latente do braço direito dela, onde ele a tinha acertado não se comparava com a dor no coração que ela sentiu quando estava ao lado do seu pai morto, era uma dor que não a deixava respirar. E essa mesma dor parecia voltar ao rever o responsável por ela. Cega pela vontade de matá-lo foi como ela começou o terceiro ataque contra ele, golpeou repetitivamente quatro vezes, só que mais uma vez, ele usou da força para bloquear os ataques dela e cortar sua coxa com a adaga.

Sarah não pode conter o grito de dor ao sentir a ferida se abrindo e o sangue jorrando. Logo após ela sentiu o impacto do punho da adaga batendo em sua cabeça. Precisando se afastar, ela se arrastou para longe dele. Ele não queria matá-la ainda, era evidente que ele estava brincando com ela.

* * *

Foi no momento que ela gritou que o Tristan soube que o saxão estava se divertindo com a luta deles e que ela não tinha chance contra ele. Não por falta de habilidades, mas por algum outro motivo que a tornava fraca perante a ele e pelo fato de os saxões serem sujos trapaceiros.

* * *

Por mais que ela fosse astuta e inteligente, ela só conseguia se sentir pequena perto dele. Quando ele então se abaixou para observar a tentativa dela de recuperar o foco e manter a espada erguida, fez lembrá-la de quando ela com tanto medo apontou o punhal para aquele homem cinco vezes maior que ela. Cheia de raiva e determinação, ela se levantou com um urro e o atacou novamente. No entanto, depois de três golpes, o saxão cortou o anti-braço esquerdo dela, fazendo a soltar a espada. Sarah se afastou para não ser novamente golpeada. Já ia pegar uma faca na sua armadura, mas ele chutou a espada para perto dela.

Não ia demorar muito mais, ela já estava exausta e ele já estava ficando enfadado. Só que ela não iria morrer assim tão fácil. Sarah faria o possível para feri-lo. Ela então se abaixou cautelosamente para pega a espada e o atacou. Suas espadas se cruzam varias vezes, mas ela estava ficando lenta devido à perda de sangue. Depois de um bloqueio e giro, ele fincou a adaga no ombro direito dela. O saxão a chutou para o chão e enquanto ela lutava para se reerguer ele pegou a espada dela e fincou a dele no chão. Ele ia matá-la com sua própria espada, era um modo desonroso e cruel de morrer, típico dos saxões. Sarah tentou se afastar se arrastando, mas ele a alcançou e a pegou pelos cabelos, forçando-a ficar de joelhos. Ela pegou uma de suas facas e fincou na coxa do saxão. Enfurecido, ele agarrou o braço dela e o deslocou.

Nesse momento, ela já estava atordoada pela dor e um sentimento de resignação a preenchia. Agora nada mais importava, faltava pouco para ela estar com seu pai. Ela olhou para o céu e viu o falcão voando em círculos sobre ela. Ela sentiu quando, já em pé, foi solta e logo em seguida esperou para receber o toque da lâmina que lhe arrancaria a vida.


End file.
